The Tree
by FizzSummers
Summary: A mysterious tree suddenly grows next to Rarity's boutique. It wants to find the the so-called, "tree pony"


**The Tree**

"It's horrible! A big old tree! The biggest and ugliest tree in all of Ponyville!" Rarity explained dramatically as she walked next to Twilight Sparkle.

"And this tree just grew over night?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

"Yes I just went outside of my shop and there it was" Rarity replied, "Oh Twilight you must do something it's so hideous"

"I'll see what I can do" said the purple pony. The two of them walked to the shop, the whole time Rarity complained about how ghastly this mysterious tree was. It wasn't long before Twilight Sparkle could see the tree for herself and it was an impressive sight.

"Wow, that's some tree" Twilight said as they approached the carousel boutique. It stood right by the shop, much taller. It's bark was an orange like color and it's limbs poked out in all directions with barely any leaves. It was slightly tilted, leaning towards the boutique. Rarity had exaggerated how bad it looked, it wasn't hideous in fact Twilight thought it was nice looking. It was however distracting, which might not be so good for Rarity's shop.

"I must get rid of it" Rarity said, "It might scare away my customers"

Twilight Sparkle walked closer to the tree to observe it. "Hmmm, how could this have gotten here?" She asked herself quietly. Not long after she said this the tree began creaking loudly.

"It's moving!" Rarity exclaimed. Twilight ran next to the white pony so she could view the tree from the front. It's bark was twisting around in a strange way. "What's happening to it?" The tree barked formed into a face, or more like a twisted and surreal version of a face.

"I seek the pony tree" the tree said in a deep and booming voice. The two ponies gasped.

"P-pony tree?" Rarity said in confusion.

"The plants and other trees tell me that the legendary pony tree is among you" the tree explained, "They suspect it is the one called Fluttershy"

"But Fluttershy isn't a tree" Twilight said and chuckled.

"Perhaps not, bring this one called Fluttershy to me so I may see for myself"

Twilight looked to Rarity and smiled, "It couldn't hurt to show him" Rarity nodded in agreement.

"We'll go get Fluttershy" Rarity told the tree.

"Thank you, kind little ponies" the tree said. The two unicorns smiled and walked away so they could go to Fluttershy's cottage.

Rarity and Twilight Sparkle soon returned with Fluttershy by their side. "Here she is" Twilight declared, "And she is clearly not a tree"

"Although...I pretended to be a tree before I'm really not" Fluttershy explained, "Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Tree"

"And I don't believe there is such a thing as a pony tree" Rarity added.

"Ummm...Ummm..." The tree seemed to be observing Fluttershy. "This is no pony tree!" the tree concluded loudly after a few moments. The pegasus pony jumped a little and hid behind Twilight.

The tree sighed, "Wait, the grass tells me about the pony of the apples"

"You mean Applejack? She isn't a tree either, no pony in Ponyville is a tree" Twilight told him.

"Bring me this one called Applejack, so I may see her"

Twilight sighed, "Fine, we'll bring you Applejack but I'm telling she's not a tree either"

"Thank you once again kind ponies"

The three ponies smiled at him and then went to get Applejack. They soon returned with the earth pony but Fluttershy had decided to go home on the way back so she wasn't with them.

"That's one heck of a tree!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Hmmm...Hmmm..." The tree observed Applejack.

"See Applejack is not a tree" Rarity said.

The tree soon reached down with one of it's limbs and touched Applejack's forehead, "Hmmm..Hmmm.." it seemed to be thinking rather intensely.

"Uh, can I help ya?" Applejack said, confused.

"This is the pony tree!" the tree shouted suddenly causing the ponies to jump. "I've found it!"

"What? Applejack is clearly not a tree!" Twilight Sparkle told him.

The tree's face formed into an odd looking smile and suddenly his limbs began to glow bright green. The glow traveled to Applejack whose eyes were wide as she appeared to be frozen.

"What are you doing?!" the two unicorns said frantically in unison.

There was a loud boom and a large puff a smoke formed around the frozen Applejack. "What in Equestria is going on?!" Rarity cried, blindly hitting at the smoke with her hoof.

"I don't know" Twilight said, eagerly awaiting for the smoke to clear.

When the smoke cleared, instead of seeing Applejack they saw a small tree. From it, hung bright red and plump apples.

"Where's Applejack?!" Twilight said worriedly.

"She is the lovely apple tree before you"

"You turned Applejack into a tree?!" Rarity cried to the tree.

"I've awaken the tree part of her" it said.

The two unicorns then heard a creaking sound and looked back to the apple tree. It's face was forming and soon it was smiling at them. "Don't worry 'bout me ya'll I kinda like being a tree, and would ya look at these apples on me!"

"Will she ever be a pony again?" Twilight asked the larger tree.

"Eventually, little pony" it answered.

"For how long exactly?" Rarity asked, "I can't just have trees all around my boutique!"

_**A/N: Just wrote this for fun! :3 **_


End file.
